Not Quite The Gravity Falls Summer
by BlindRider
Summary: When the summer you expect from Gravity Falls is not quite the same.. A twist of the first episode and possibly to the entire series :P expect a HUGEE amount of Wendip, new characters... And will Mabel find her one true love? Well let's see what happens off :)
1. Bus 35, Arriving in Gravity Falls!

**NOTE: This is my first ever fanfic :D, Please give feedback for the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the** **original** **characters or any sort of stuff related to Gravity Falls.**

 **This story has a lot of custom characters so there's gonna be quite some different things to happen to the characters.**

To the sound of a honk, Dipper woke up with a start. Rubbed his eyes, looked around, finding himself seated next to his twin sister, Mabel, and…. Not remembering how he got there and why is he inside a bus, travelling to a place he never seemed to ever set eyes on.

In a lazy mood Dipper sat up looked around and asked his sister "Mabel where the heck are we?"

Mabel looked at her brother with amazement of how short his memories are "We're heading off to Gravity Falls remember? Dad and mom told us to stay up with our Grunkle Stan for the whole summer!"

"Oh yeaah, the whole summer….Wait.. WHAAAAAATT!" Dipper realized that his summer will be filled with boring activities with no techs and all his gadgets.

 _Bus 35 Arriving at Gravity Falls, Oregon_ as said at the speakers, announcing their arrival to their destination. "Welp, seems like we're here" Mabel said to his half-awake brother.

"Yeah Mabel I can hear as well…" with a huff, Dipper stood up and followed his sister out of the bus, noticing someone talking to a few people.

One guy said "Nice work on that carve décor that I asked you to made, my living room looks brand new!" Then another said "Yeah! Mine too but I think I asked you to make an actual carving of Dodo Bird.. But I guess that one fits better!"

The man stood there and said "Thanks for all those feedbacks guys, helps me a lot" *Checks his watch* "Woop gotta run, I'm waiting some folks here, I'll see you in time!" he waved goodbye and turned to the station

"Well who might that be.." Mabel turned to his brother. "Seems like some sort of a wood artist guy, kinda weird to find those kind of guys, but in this town I guess nothing really is odd" Dipper replied.

As they were walking out of the station a voice called out "Hey hold up you two!"

The two turned around and sees the man who was crowded earlier walking up to them.

"Are you two Dipper and Mabel Pines?" The two nodded "Cool, I'm Clayton Carson, Clay for short.. Your Uncle or was that Gunkle?"

"You mean our Grunkle? Grunkle Stan?" Mabel corrected. "Oh yeah! Your Grunkle Stan asked me to pick you both up and get him to his shack!" Clay explained.

Noticing the word shack, Dipper asked, fazed "Shack, he asked you to take us to his shack?" Mabel looked at her brother, confused she asked "Why does he want us to go to a shack? Does he not have a house?"

Clay was kind of confused "You two didn't know? Well his shack has been there for quite the years, it's some sort of a tourist trap y'know? Also it wraps up as where he lives basically.. I go there quite daily cause Stan usually asks me to make new mystery attractions for him, that's why it's called the 'Mystery Shack!'" Just as he finished talking his cellphone rang.

"Hello? Ah Stan! Yeah I just got them.. Uhm… Yup, they'll be on their way!" *Closes phone* "Right better get you both there now, Stan is expecting you two in less than an hour!"

The twin looked at each other and followed Clay up to the car and drive on to the place where real mysteries are about to happen…

 **That's it for now, gotta plan a bit more for the upcoming parts of the stories.**

 **P.S Sorry for quite the slow chapter, gotta stop listening to too many songs :PP**


	2. Tourist Time?

TRAVELLING TO THE SHACK

"I wonder what Stan is doing in the middle of forestland with a shack called 'Mystery Shack'" Dipper wondered, apparently he wondered a bit too hard (wait, what?) and said it kind of loudly.

"Oh he is doing a lot of stuff y'know!? Makes up tourist attractions and make them pay big time to like get pictures or just to even touch a single strand of touch on it, and… somehow people got tricked in to it" Clay said in huge sarcastic amazement.

Mabel's ear perked up "Wait don't you also make stuff for him? Like that Dodo Bird thing that lady was talking to you earlier? Doesn't that mean…."

Clay let out a sigh "Well… You see Mabel when people ask me to make something I never really asked what they're going to use those weird looking sculptures for.. Soo.. Yeah, technically I'm probably helping him in a totally indirectly unlegit way…."

Hearing that statement. Mabel sat back down, with an unsatisfying vibe that even Clay can feel.

Dipper looks to his sister, he knows how well his sister hates lies, whether it's with or against her.

"Well at least you didn't agree to make stuff for him with purpose of ripping people" Mabel stared gratefully to Dipper knowing that Dipper cares for her feelings in the summer.

"Hmm… I suppose your right! Besides.. I probably wouldn't have any interesting thing to make for tourists with funny brains, Ahahaha"

"Hahahaha" the two laughed in agreement, with Mabel having her cheerful smile back up, along with the vibe changing back to the cheerful normal vibe it first was.

Dipper's smile also comes up with his sister's happiness, he sure is fine with it. _Welp, we're in for a memorable summer I guess_. And for sure he is totally right.

With the talking room back up Clay decided to talk around with the twins who are busy discovering stuff under the seat jock "So you both.. How long are you guys staying at that shack?"

Mabel jumped up seeming having a wear-out bubblegum she just discovered stuck up her nose "We're staying for the whole summer!"

"Yup, that's right three month of probably absolute boredom and being yelled around by your Grunkle!" Dipper says with a pure boredom look on his face.

"Relax… Don't be like that! There's more stuff to do here then probably in your whole state! Just make sure don't go too far off to the forest, lots of weird things have been going on around those deep forest parts"

As Clay warns about the forest, Dipper spots a sign saying 'Mystery Shack in 2 KM!'

"Soo… I would predict that we are close to that so called 'Mystery Shack'?" Clay noticed the sign as well "Yup, in these hours tourist don't usually come frequently, buut… you never really kn-" his sentences are cut off by the roaring engine of a huge travel bus speeding by Clay's car.

"WOOO, MYSTERY SHACK LET'S GOOO!" yelled the probable tourist that's heading to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper, Mabel, and Clay watches in faze while that seemingly overloaded travel bus speeds up away from them heading right where they're driving to.

Mabel tries to tease Clay about what he was saying on tourist hours "So you were saying…" in utter annoyance, Clay just said "Yeah, yea… never mind bout' what I just said"

Mabel and Dipper giggles on at the back seat and although much to his disturbance Clay pulled of a smile and says

"Prepare to arrive at the Mystery Shack!"

 **Well… Didn't expect a car drive scene can make a chapter, might be able to sneak in 1-3 more chapters tonight. :D in the shorter version, MORE COMING SOON :DD!**


	3. Mystery Shack

ARRIVING AT THE SHACK

* * *

The car stopped in front of a field of people watching at someone who seems to be their Grunkle Stan that is showcasing an object that is labeled 'Rock that looks like a face'

The old man screams out "Behold ladies and gentlemen I'm about to show the most mysterious object of the century…. The Rock That Looks Like a Face!"

Looking at that Clay just sighs out and tell the kids "Well… That's your Grunkle right there, go say hi to him and tell him that Clay give's out a hi as well"

"Look it just looks like a face but it's not actually a face okay!? Take your pictures for a hundred bucks!" Stan said after explaining to confused customers.

"Hold up, a hundred bucks to get pictures taken with something that doesn't resemble anything as close as it is mentioned" Mabel says in confusion.

"Yeaah… And the worst part of it…" Clay waits for the audience and "YEAAH! Alright Let's GOO" yelled out from the audience.

Mabel and Dipper turned to Clay to hear him say "They somehow always fall for everything 'weird' Stan allows to take pictures of and would pay any amount"

Clay and the twins watched as money flies around and the pack of tourist paying up to Grunkle Stan just to get pictures with whatever it is Stan is showcasing there.

Clay looked up his watch and realized he had another meeting "Hey guys, I need to go! Just tell Stan I said hi, and you two have fun around here!"

"Can we meet you somewhere else? Or are you coming back here anytime soon?" Mabel asks hopefully so that she and Dipper gets to hang out with him more.

"Hmm…. I'll be coming back here in the morning, but you guys can try and give me a visit at my shop!" Clay offered while giving them his card. "Right then I got to go, catch ya guys later!"

The two waved goodbye to Clay, then both of them turned around and prepare to meet up with their Grunkle who just finished ushering the tourists away.

They walked up right to the stage "Hey there Grunkle Stan! It's us Dipper and Mabel!" waiting for stan to reply.

Stan squints his eyes looking at them then remembered who the guests is "Ooooh yes... My grand nephews... How are you two? C'mon in let's get you straight inside" Stan said while welcoming them into the shack.

Dipper and Mabel walked in to gift shop with Stan following them right behind. Finding their selves inside a shop with various weird, odd, and mystery themed items.

"I guess you both didn't really expect this kind of place... By the way, Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" welcomed Stan

The twins walked around and explored the shop for a bit looking at merchandises and a lot other interesting items yet seemingly... fake.

"So how long have you been staying here Grunkle Stan?" Mabel ask in amazement of the place. She always manages to look at the positive sides of things... _somehow_.

Stan gave that a thought "Well... I've been taking this place as home for quietly about thirty long years!" Much to the shock of Dipper and Mabel hearing his Grunkle's answer. _T_ _hirty_ _years? Well that's a long time to be staying at one place._ Dipper thought.

Stan clears up Dipper's thoughts "Well, since you both are here, I'll take this time to introduce you to my workers" Ushering them towards the counter where a young teenage girl is.

"This girl right here, who is always reading a magazine or checking her phone, is Wendy!" Stan said pointing at a girl with her feet up the counter and reading the magazine doing absolutely _nothing_.

Wendy looked at the twins "Whaddup peeps!" She waved towards the twins. Mabel waved back enthusiastically, Dipper waved back a bit shy while giving a small smile. _Maan, shes a beautiful girl_... He thought of Wendy in his mind... Deeply.

Stan moved on to a man repairing a vending machine. "This fat guy right here is named Soos,He's quite a reliable handyman although sometimes a complete idiot, He's practically working for me until he dies, atleast... That's what the contract says".

"Sup dawg! Any Pines around here, has my service!" Tipping his hat up towards the twins.

Dipper and Mabel gave him the thumbs up.

Stan *Clears his throat* "Okay then.. You've met everyone here, now you kids sure look tired, why not I show you guys your rooms, I've saved one for you kids to stay for the whole summer!"

The twins then followed Stan up to the attic, to find a room with two beds, quiet spacious with a triangle window in the middle of the wall.

 _Huh.. We're staying near the rooftops! Cool! At least we have quiet a good view to the outside areas._ Dipper thought looking at the room in which they will live in for the next three months.

As they looked at the stuff inside the room, Stan's cellphone rang. It was Clay calling "Kids, I have some business to get to, have fun with your new room, make sure you don't kids don't break anything.." Stan giving them the wary eyes. The twins nodded and continue exploring. Stan gives a smile and shuts the door.

"Well, this room is big and has a lot of space.. All my sweaters should fit in just fine!" Mabel exclaimed while plopping big card boxes with the label 'Sweaters'.

Dipper looked at his sister "Wait you're telling me that you brought your WHOLE collection of sweaters!?" Shocked to see the card boxes jam-packed with sweaters.

"Well I didn't bring ALL of them just like maybe two or three boxes..." She says with her eyes wandering everywhere.

Dipper gives out a face palm, while thinking, _TWO OR THREE? You think ONE wouldn't be enough to fill up this room?_. "Mabel, why do you need that much of sweaters anyways? This is the summer! I don't will be THAT cold to wear even one sweater"

Mabel looks deeply to her brothers eyes "Please Dipper... These sweaters are like part of me... getting rid of them will just be like getting rid of me.." She says with her " _Pretty Please..._ " eyes.

Dipper stammered "Umm.. Well.. it's not that it's a problem or..." Unable to resist the... eyes. Only to get distracted by a calling voice of what seems to be a goat...

"And... there's a goat standing on my bed" Dipper said with a bit of annoyance, which of course, Mabel feels zero of.

Mabel approaches the goat "AWWW, what a cute little goat!" ruffling the goatee of the goat (lol feels funny to type that)

Dipper stares in a bit of disgust as the goat tries to take a bite at Mabel's sweater.

Dipper lets out a sigh and smiles "Welp, this is gonna a very long summer..."

 **Well, that's it for chapter three :D kinda stuck thinking out the story, fell free to suggest some twists for the story. And yes... This is twisted timeline of the first episode soo kinda like the new beginning :)**


	4. Into The Woods

DAYS LATER..

* * *

"DIPPER! Get those bobble heads and snow globes cleaned by the time the shop is open!" Yelled Stan from the front door following the sound of the door being slammed shut that clatters up the whole house.

Dipper moans and get's up and out of his bed, reaching for his dark blue vest and finding that Mabel is still fast asleep.

He lets out a morning sigh "Here we go again.. Cleaning jars and making sure everything is up clean like there's no tomorrow.."

Still half-asleep, he opened the door out of his attic room, made his way downstairs and finds Soos fixing up a light bulb at the gift shop, of course while checking to see if Wendy is in the counter or not, in which to his disappointment she is not there.

"Sup Dipper, Mabel still sleepin'?" Soos asked as he noticed Dipper in the gift shop. "Yup, still snoring fast like a baby.." Dipper replied and then asking Soos "Oh yeah by the way Soos, have any idea where Wendy is?" hoping that she would come anytime soon. _Not that I like her or anything just... want to see her_. He thought while making sure he isn't muttering it.

"Oh Wendy? She said she'll be skipping off the day, not that she has nothing to do, it's just that she needed to wait for a package Stan is ordering for another attraction at the shack, don't have a clue what it is though.." But Dipper mind has trailed off before Soos even finished knowing that Wendy is probably not coming for the day. "But she'll probably be coming in the noon dropping off, y'know... the package, guess we'll find out what that new attraction is" Soos continued with his last sentences lighting Dipper's face a bit more than it's previous state. _So I'll probably get to see her for the day.. Well.. better than never._ He thought full of hope.

Deep in his thoughts he kept on daydreaming without noticing that his cellphone is ringing. Soos snaps Dipper out of his daydream "Umm dude.. your cellphone is ringing up like a coo-coo clock, I'll pick it up if you don't" reaching out for Dipper's pocket, Dipper snapped back "Uh.. what? Oh my phone, it's cool dude I'll pick it up" pulling the phone out of his pocket and taking the call, while giving a thumbs up towards Soos, which he replied with a nod.

Dipper picked up the call "Um.. hello?" he then hears a voice he's glad to hear.

The voice on the phone calls out enthusiastically "Heya Dipper! How'ya holdin' up? Kinda took you a long time to pick it up there! Thought you weren't around.."

Dipper replied "Clay! Nice to hear your voice man! Sorry I kinda got distracted there, almost didn't notice the call!"

Clay let's out a chuckle "Ahaha, been having daydreams again? Well guess i can't do anythin' bout that! Alright by the way, straight to the point, i'm working out on this new project for Stan, why don't you come along and give on some ideas? Maybe it'll help out! I've gotten someone to help me, but she seems to miss it today, so why not you tag along at the shop?"

Dipper rushed in to excitement "Sure! Why would I say no!?" _Hmm, who's that 'she'? Well, probably someone that knew some stuff about the shack_ "What time do you want me to come?"

Clay gave it a thought "Hmm, how bout' drop by at around one or two pm? We can work up until night if Stan allows you to do so"

Dipper let's a small laugh out "Ahaha I went back at eleven last night and he didn't even notice, Mabel did went hyper with me gone for hours".

"Whoa what are you doin' until eleven at night? If Stan is not worried I'm pretty sure Mabel would, or even Soos!" Clay asked about it worryingly.

"Well, Stan told me to put up some signs on the streets to somehow 'attract' more visitors, well it went a dark faster than I expected and then well... I got lost! But good thing I manage to find the road and it let me back towards the shack.. but you're right! the forest is a creepy place to stay in even at the noon! And I went back with Mabel giving me a choking hug for quite a long four minutes! Ahaha.." Dipper explained jokingly.

Clay just said "Whoa, kinda careless for a grown-up to let a twelve year-old do that sort of job in the forest.. But! Good thing you returned save and sound, but I'm pretty sure if I know Stan, in which I do, he would tell you to get some of those hanging signs thing up in the forest today!" Just as he finished, Stan arrived back and screamed out with his head out of the car "Hey Dipper! I want you to get these signs up on the forest trees ASAP!"

Dipper was about to complain "But Grunkle Stan... I need to-"

"NO BUTS, the only buts hanging around here is yours putting those signs up in the forest! NOW GET GOING! I want those up before tourist hours!" Stan threw some signs out to the porch and drives away.

Dipper stared the car intensely, and of course superbly annoyed. Superbly annoyed until he forgot that his phone was still up.

Clay calls out to snap him out "Dipper! Hello? Woods to Dipper?" Dipper then realized his phone is still on.

"OH Yeah Clay... So you probably heard of all that... thing"

Clay calms Dipper down "Well, what I just tell you? Ahaha, Relax Dipster... Breathe in the fresh and put up those signs like there's no tomorrow! It'll be done in no time!" *A bell can be heard at Clay's place* "Welp, Guess customers are coming, kay then Dipster I'll see you around one or two!"

Dipper replied "Yeah, I'll see you there too, can't wait to get some out time from this shack!"

"Ahaha, you got it buddy! Catch ya later!" Clay then hung up.

Dipper looked at phone and then to the signs, he lets out a huge sigh to prepare and get going but then Soos stops him in his tracks "Dude hold up"

Dipper turned around and have Soos standing right in front of him with a hammer and a bag of nails. "You're gonna need this for the signs" he says as he hands them over to Dipper. "Thanks Soos!" Dipper then prepared to set off to put the signs up when he is yet again... stopped in his tracks.

This time it was Mabel who just seem to got up from her sleep. "Where'ya headin' off to bro bro?" in tired and wear-out voice.

Dipper turned around to see his sister looking a bit hungover "Stan wants me to put up some signs in the forest, there's a lot em', so... might take a while"

Mabel sways left to right "Whaaaa... Can't I come alooongg..." Ended her words with her head on the counter snoring away from being way too hyper for the past day since Dipper got lost.

Dipper stared with caring eyes towards Mabel. _She's tired out after me getting lost yesterday, guess she needs more rest.._

He stood back up and look up to Soos "Soos mind if you-" he didn't even finish, yet Soos replied "On it dude, get those signs up before them customers, I'll get her back to the room" with a smile on his face he carried Mabel to bring her back to her room. Dipper smiles "Thanks a bunch dude" as he saw Soos leaving the room.

He turned around and looked at the signs. _Let's get you all up before Stan is screaming up at me again._

* * *

AROUND THE FOREST

Dipper hammered one nail at a time to one tree at a time and placed up all the signs while thinking out all his complaints to himself.

 _Why does Stan always tells me to do the heavy work.. God this is frustrating. I mean it's like-_ His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a cracking branch right behind him. He turns around to notice a very small shadow slipping away from him field of vision right behind a tree.

 _Hmm.. Well that's kind of weird the same thing kept happening if I'm around these forest parts, well Stan would just call them all as lame excuses or think them as pure baloney.. Uhhh whatever, I'll just finish hanging up these signs, it's still eight in the morning anyways I have a lot of time till two._

He continues on hammering the nails to the trees and hanging up the signs until those signs are hung up in about twenty trees. _Well still got like ten more to go, I'm pretty sure twenty hanging signs leading to the exact same place in the same road is quietly enough..._ he was about to nail one to the tree right in front of him when BANG. Instead of having the nail hammered to the tree, he finds the nail that he is holding quietly bent and even a bit crippled in the edge. He decides to make sure that he isn't going all coo-coo with all the forest stuff happening around him, he took a bang on the tree with the hammer.

BANG, BANG. Twice he hit, twice the sound keeps occurring. "Strange... This is more like a metal object by the sound of it" he inspects the tree's outside looks and realized that it is covered in heavy dust.

 _Now THAT'S odd, woods don't get covered by heavy dusts like these, I wonder if..._ He found a bit of an edge opening and decided to pull it open and sure enough revealed in the tree there is a static screen that doesn't seem to be working, and multiple heavily dust-covered switches as if it's been left there for years even decades.

Dipper finds himself in shock "Whoa... I knew these forest parts are weird but I didn't expect this to be inside a tree" He flicks between the switches until he pulled one of them down and a veering sound as if a small gate is opening can be heard right behind him.

Out from the ground revealed a small space as if it is a secret cabinet. Dipper poked his head up to check what is inside that cabinet in which revealing a superbly dust-covered book.

 _Whoa... Now there's this? this book seemed like it's been down here for ages, guess i might have to check it out a bit_. He blows off the dust from the book revealing it's cover which had a label of what seems to be a six-fingered hand label covered in gold with the number '3' written in right in the middle of it. He opened the book hoping to see who wrote the book, in which behind the cover, states: Property Of- with the rest of the writing ripped off from it's page.

He decided to dig in even further reading the writings of the unknown author that indicates to him that _It's not just a book, it's..it's like a journal!_ He reads out some of the sentences of journal that he sharpens his eyes to "I can't believe it has been six years since I first started investigating the mysterious events of the sleep town of Gravity Falls and I was right! there were many mysterious events and creatures not just a couple, but dozens possibly hundreds of them! but now I realized I was being watched, or to be exact _he_ might be watching, I must hide these journals as it shall not fall to the wrong hands. Remember! In Gravity Falls.. Trust NO One!"

Dipper thought of the sentence that the author stated _Trust no one?_ he then began to dig through the pages after that, and he was so excited he failed to notice two small shadows lurking near the bushes, watching him as if keeping they're keeping a stakeout at him.

One of them asked the other, "You really think this kid has the ultimate path to finding our new queen?"

"Of course I do! I saw him the other day with our soon-to-be-called queen! All we need to do is follow him and we would find out where our queen has been hiding in.." a crackling sound of branches can be heard nearby their spot. "Sssh, someone's coming, get down!" warned one to the other.

Dipper swerved the pages from one to another not noticing a figure behind him.

"Wow! This is amazing... This means all those feelings that I've been feeling around the forest it's really true it it absolutely TRUE!" he exclaimed in excitement and a bit of relief thinking that he didn't go crazy, when suddenly...

"Whatcha reading there bro brooo.." Mabel somehow finding Dipper in the middle of the forest holding that big mysterious journal.

Dipper got jump and stammered "Ma-Ma Mabel!? No! I wasn't reading anything..." he tried to hide it but Mabel wouldn't budge.

Mabel just blurts out "Wow... Seriously Dipper? Are you really not gonna tell me whatever it is that you were reading?" giving the 'are you crazy look' deeply straight to her brother's eyes.

Dipper knew there were no other option "Uhhh can we get somewhere... private?"

In confusion Mabel agreed and they walked back to the shack, the mysterious figures starts moving as well. "They're going! Now we'll know where our future queen we've longing for is hiding!"

Sure enough... Things are about to get hairy for their summer, with that book in hand things can really change. After all it is not quite the summer they were expecting...

 **Woop, two mysterious figures? Guess who it is in the next chapter! A bit obvious of who it is though xP Next chapter should be up in two days... I hope :/ aand yeah... Wendip is already there xD**


	5. Zombie or no?

BACK AT THE SHACK

* * *

Dipper couldn't stop pacing around, amaze yet shocked of his findings in the woods. He mutters off in excitement as he read the book from page to page. Mabel can't help but ask to her brother of what the book has brought to his mind, getting him all worked up and excited.

Dipper finally breaks his thought "Mabel this is amazing! All this time I felt like I was surrounded by weird and mysterious things, making me fell like I'm crazy! But this book Mabel... It can give prove to me and everyone around here, that this town indeed has it's own very mysterious thing! This book can reveal everything that this town is hiding!"

But Mabel wasn't paying too much of an attention to what her brother is talking about as she is busy playing around her collection of stickers. "C'mon Dipper.. It's the early days of summer and you're already busy reading books? I've been finding people for my summer romance to make it full of memories!"

Listening to his sister's romance biz again, he puts down his new found book and turns to Mabel. "Mabel, I know you are excited about finding your so called 'true love'... but really, that doesn't mean that you have to flirt at every boy you see around you!"

Mabel rewinds her memories, _that boy that I gave a rigged quiz... Awww he's a cutie... The one I happily pushed until he crashed over the key chain stand..._

"Well it's not my fault, maybe I'm just not inside their league... Oh and by the way... I guess it's time to spill the beans.." She jokingly knocks over an empty can of beans, bwoop. "Just kidding, here's the real deal brother, this girl has got herself a date!" She happily claims full of pride.

Dipper does not know to find that either amusing, or... confusing. "Wait hold'on... you mean to tell me that from the moment when I left you falling back to sleep at the counter, aaaand about an hour later, I came back and you already find yourself date after countless failures on trying!?"

"Psshaaaw, those tries weren't failures, those we're just 'not finding the right people to pair with' kinda thing you know? In fact! If I'm not mistaken.. he'll be coming over today! I wonder how he will look like.." She let's out a small giggle in the end of her sentence, which then made Dipper realize.

"Wait.. You wonder? So you mean to tell me, that you haven't..exactly... MET... the guy?"

But as Dipper finished speaking, the doorbell rang Mabel got excited "That must be him! Be right back!" She dashed to the door. Dipper decided that it is better off letting his sister meet up with whoever her new love is. He decided to check out the journal more, but as he does that Stan came in to the room. "Whatcha reading there kid?"

Dipper was caught of guard and with a wave of panic he tried to hide the book and pretends to read a magazine just laying in the table right beside him.

"Oooh Uhhh Nothing Grunkle Stan! Just catchin up on.. Uhh.." He flips the pages of the 'book' to look for the title "Umm.. Gold Chains for Mean Magazine?" _Huh.. Odd name for a magazine, guess I shouldn't be reading this._ He thought in a not so enjoyable state. "Huh.. Good stuff you got there" Apparently Grunkle Stan fell for it and start joining Dipper on reading the magazine.

Mabel then came back after answering the door. "Hey you two, I want you both to meet my new boyfriend!" She presented a boy somewhere in his teens, wearing a black jacket with it's hood on. Dipper noticed the hood. _Strange... Who puts his hoodie up when your supposedly about to meet the people related to who you like? Well none of my business actually._ Instead he and Stan just say "Hey!" "What's shakin'!?"

That teens then replied with a short "Sup!" with a very raspy feeling voice. He didn't seem to notice that some sort of a red-colored fluid dangling near at his cheeks, in which Dipper does notice. "Is that blood in your cheeks?" the teen then noticed that red fluid slowly falling of his cheeks and he just said "Uhh... Jam" still with his raspy voice. "Jaam..!? I love jam! What is going on here?" Mabel said in hope that everyone notices a thing she thinks is a 'connection' between her and the teen in which she is trying to imply, that 'they are meant to be together'.

Stan then decided to ask "So uhh.. what's your name?"

The teen seems to be thinking "Uhhh.. NORMAL" At least.. that's what Dipper thought he heard. But then Mabel didn't seem notice the abnormality of it and makes a quick excuse "he meant Norman... Just.. you know.. nervous.." although that didn't seem to fully convince Dipper but he didn't want to make any sort of problem, so he just kept quiet.

'Norman' then decided to ask Mabel out, in a weird way. "So.. Uhm.. you wanna go out and... hold hands like that?"

Of course this seems to flatter Mabel. "Oooh.. Why of course! Wait outside I'll get my sweater!"

 _You are wearing one Mabel! Welp that's just her I guess.._ Dipper then realized 'Norman' was acting a bit weird, as if he can't.. control himself. _He kept making those weird groaning voices as well... I don't really trust him_ _, he might want something from Mabel._ He thought about it and decided to consult his journal, in which he is sure he would find some answers.

He shuffles through the pages of the journal. He then lands on a page with the title "The Undead" This caught Dipper's attention, "These creatures arise from the dead are commonly mistaken as teenagers.. wait.. then that could mean... Norman could be a ZOMBIE!" He had a flash in which shows the similarity of 'Norman' to the creature depicted as a zombie. He then watched in horror as 'Norman' approaches his sister acting up like a zombie and holds her seemingly forceful, only to which Dipper realizes, he was only giving Mabel a necklace made out of flowers. "Awww... Norman..." His sister said, flattered.

Dipper sat back down, kind of... relieved as well, yet he thought out about it to himself. "God.. am I just going crazy!? Is my sister really dating zombie? I'm quite sure but..."

"Y'know.. if you're pretty sure you can go find out!" Soos says as he is fixing a light bulb in the attic where Dipper is. Startled, Dipper rose to his feet "Umm.. Soos? How long have you been there?"

Soos replied "Well.. quite long to hear you mumbling what you're reading in the book! Look dude.. if you're sure that the dude is actually a zombie, then you better get some evidence man, like y'know the mailman? I'm pretty sure that dude's... a werewolf"

Dipper tried to assure Soos "But I'm pretty sure he's a zombie! Like you notice how he goes all stumbling on stuff like that right?"

Soos only asked a single question, that for some reason, makes sense. "How many brains did you see him ate again?"

 _Well that's one fact I need to get straight of..._ He knew Soos was right "None..." he says in a slow tone.

Soos looked at his new friend. "Look, Dipper... I would like to believe you! I really do, but first of all... you gotta find your evidence!"

Dipper lets out a sigh.. "As always, Soos... you're right! I gotta find some evidence"

Aaaand that's how Dipper ended up sort of 'stalking' his sister and 'Norman's activity, to find any concrete sign that he was a zombie.


	6. Conspiracy

Dipper spent the next hour trying to find the 'evidence' of 'Norman' being a zombie. Only to be following 'he' and his sister goofy activities, and of course at the end, gave him no meaningful result. He rested back at his bed with Mabel then came storming in after her so called date with 'Norman' Apparently she seems like she's about to go out again with her new boyfriend, Dipper felt uneasy, As if, his guts were telling him that 'Norman' IS actually a zombie, and that made him feel very worried of his sister's safety. _I just need to get it out.. y'know something's not right_

"Uuhh.. Mabel? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Mabel turned around "Sure! Although make if quick cause Norman is waiting for me outside"

Dipper starts to fell a bit heavy, but he gather his strength and continued "It's about 'Norman' Mabel I thin-" Mabel shrieked with delight. "I KNOW RIGHT! He's the best! Like he actually likes to hang out in these weird places but he just followed me everywhere! Soooo cute!"

That doesn't seem to please Dipper "Mabel... there's something about 'Norman' that feels weird to me, which then I decided to check the journal (Showing the journal), and I think he might be a-" Mabel cuts him off again, this time, whispering furiously "Do you think he's a vampire? Ooohh that would be soo cool.."

Dipper then decided to just cut to the chase "No Mabel! I think he might be a.." Shows her a page in which he intended to show her "The Undead" page but ended up in the "Gnomes" page. Mabel looked at her brother, confused "Wait whaaa?" Dipper realized his in the wrong page "Oops, sorry.. Lemme get that straight" He turns the page to "The Undead" page "BAM, Mabel 'Norman' I think... is quiet possibly a zombie!" He tells Mabel in a serious tone.

Mabel decided that she had enough of her brother's conspiracies "Dipper let me tell you this, you're NOT going to ruin my date with Norman, you're not going to stop me from seeing him!" She continues while pushing Dipper out of the door "And last of all, you are NOT going to take away my time with any of your silly CONSPIRACIES!" She screams out while slamming the door right on Dipper's face.

He tried to come back in "Mabel please I'm telling you the truth! Please listen to me this once!" but it was no use, Mabel silences herself.

"Oh great... now what.." he mutters to himself while slowly slipping down in front of the door.

He decided to go back down stairs, his head pointing down, he founds Soos in the gift shop and he realizes what has happpened.

"Dude, don't tell me you told Mabel about that zombie thing, unless, like he already ate someone's brain" he asked.

Still heavy thoughts on what he just did, Dipper lets out a sigh "Soos, what am I going to do.. I'm pretty convinced that 'Norman' is a zombie but yet, I can't find anything to prove it, my video tape gave nothing but weird stuff they do" he took a breath and was about to continue, when he heard a doorbell, with the sound of Mabel running down the stairs not even bothering to check where his brother is.

He continued "Ooh Soos, what am I gonna do!? Maybe it's just my mind, but now.. she won't listen to me" right after that, his phone rang, it was Clay, he immediately picks it up. "Hey man whats'up?" he tried to hide his tone but not well enough "Whoa dude, are you ok? You seem pretty low..." Clay asked.

"Yeaah.. I just had a fight with Mabel" unable to hide his tone any longer. Clay was confused, _they seemed pretty well together_ "Well, I get that she won't be coming with you here then, why don't you come by maybe we can talk some things out?"

Hearing that Dipper lit up, just a bit "Yeah sure, maybe we can start doing that project you wanted me to help out with"

Clay is a bit relief that Dipper still wants to help "Alright then buddy, I'll see you in a bit, I'll be waiting, see ya"

Dipper replied "Alright then see ya as well" he then closed the phone, "Hey umm Soos? Mind if you can take me up to Clay's workshop?" Soos gave the boy a nod and went outside with him to start up the mystery cart. As they travel out, Dipper saw Mabel having a seemingly good time with 'Norman' he just sighs and continue looking forward.

 _Well, this going to be a longer summer..._


End file.
